1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for protecting coin-operated telephones from unauthorized removal of user deposited coins, and more particularly to a two-part protective cover assembly dimensioned to protect the coinbox-containing region of the telephone.
2. Description of Related Art
Over extended periods of time, public coin-operated telephones become a repository for a significant amount of user deposited coins. As a result, coin-operated telephones are often the objects of vandalism and the targets for robbery.
In the past, attempts were made to safeguard public coin-operated telephones from unauthorized access by thieves and vandals. An example of an early device for this purpose is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,210. A later protective device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,393. These cover devices failed however, to protect the regions of the telephone adjacent the coinbox and thus provided vandals with alternative areas of access. Furthermore, these covers were not fabricated of sufficiently heavy duty materials to provide adequate protection for the telephone. Thus, they were subject to removal or prying by structural tools.
A more recent protective cover which encases substantially the entire coinbox-containing region of a coin-operated telephone is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,035, U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,476, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/852,527 which is a continuation of U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,476. Each of these documents describe protective covers which are effective at preventing unauthorized access to the coinbox contained within a public telephone. However, to remove user-deposited coins, access to the coinbox by authorized personnel requires removal of the entire protective cover and replacement of the cover after the coins are removed.
Accordingly, in view of the relative bulk and weight of these covers, it is desirable to provide a protective cover assembly which will effectively prevent unauthorized access to the coinbox contained within a public telephone, while permitting easy and convenient access to the coinbox by authorized personnel. I have invented a protective cover assembly which facilitates convenient and ready access to the coinbox of the telephone.